Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark was a season 3 contestant, based on the character Peeta Mellark in the movie and book "The Hunger Games". The Games Introduction Episode He is warned by Kelly about Grace; after blocking her vision where Kelly thought she will scream at him. He is not seen much but often seen in the reward house. Episode 1 He was one of the contestants to started having a glitch. His glitch was the same as the The Terminator where he looked like he gangbanged fellow contestant Grace. He later participated in the swimming challenge; where he was announced in an unspecified place. Episode 2 Like other contestants he wasn't seen much since Kelly was focusing more on Awkward, since she won the reward challenge; which was a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male, Kelly paused the game to mock a Cyrus Twerkin' descendant. As she checked the descendant list; he had two descendants. Episode 3 He was first seen being flirted by Hermione Granger. He later participated in the Bowling Challenge where he was partnered with The Terminator; where he lost with the score of 13. Episode 4 Peeta was first seen interacting with Hermione Granger; since because Kelly puts Hermione's relationships go down to "disliked", they were both having a impolite conversation with each other. He was also the first of three contestants to fight against Hermione. Later, at Miley's pool party (where Kelly thought Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley got engaged) he was seen in the basement playing table tennis with a pre-made sim. Episode 5 Peeta was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In both his tries, he was only affected with minor affects. He again participated in the Mechanical Bull Challenge but lost to The Terminator. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them as she was going to find a slave (which was later revealed to be a Mellark decendant). When Kelly returned to the lot she made Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus engaged, where Peeta will be one of the attendees. Episode 6 (also known as The Wedding Special) Peeta was first seen sleeping in the bedroom. After Kelly rewinds a certain words by a Sim, Kelly wakes Peeta up to eat a snack from the Vending Machine; which after he ate a Caramel Crunch, a nofitication popped up saying he did not enjoy the snack one bit, making Kelly describe as a "Diva". Later, Peeta arrived at the wedding, where he was not seen much until almost at the very end, where Kelly thought he was Bill Nye the Science Guy; since both have the same tops, however Peeta's was for his formal and Bill's was for his everyday, or casual. Peeta was the final guest to leave the wedding, since he was slipping and sliding on the "Slip and Slide"'s. Episode 7 He is first seen being yelled at by Hermione Granger, in his sleep. Later, He was seen interacting with Awkward, this led Kelly to think that he likes Awkward and check the relationship list, where they were shown to be "Friends". Kelly thought that they would make a good couple, which led viewers to have them to hook up with one another; however, since Awkward was romatically involved with Joey Cyrus Twerkin', she probably wouldn't allow it. Then later, Kelly asked for a favor to Peeta, for him to clean the toilet, which let some of his fans to become upset. Then later, he slept again on the beach chair as he was in the beginning. Then later, after Kelly put the hot cocoa's out of the reward house, for the rest to drink, Kelly thought he was going for it; which turned out that he was heading for the hot tub. Then later, Kelly noticed a tresspasser and tried to shoo her away, which didn't work; which made Kelly trap her and gave her a hideous makeover. Then later, he and Awkward was sleeping together, which made Kelly suprised. Episode 8 He was first seen heading towards the Ping Pong table for the Juice Pong Challenge, where he was paired against The Terminator, where he lost. As Kelly noticed everyone was complaining about their hunger levels, she places out hotdogs; which were enough for everyone but as Kelly hovers her mouse over it, the hotdogs were bad quality, where she made Hannah Montana made "Mac and Cheese". He is the last contestant to receive a bowl of "Mac and Cheese". Then later, he put out the fire due to his "Brave" trait; where Kelly changed it to the "Ambitious" trait. After the change of personality, instead of putting out the fire, he is only reacting to the fire. He managed to survive by moving from one place to another, unlike Awkward who hasn't moved since the start, where she died because if it. Episode 10 Peeta was first seen where he pressumedly played with the squirrel's. Then later, Peeta had participated in the death challenge, which was the most common challenge previously from Season 1. Kelly somehow cancelled his actions as the organizations of the challenge were wrong. As he arrives in the pool, he swam foward and somehow was glitched. He and the other semi-finalists was glitched by floating on the same place, instead of swimming from place to another; like they usually do. As Kelly made the time go by, not moments after it stopped Miley Miley Cyrus had died. Kelly was worried after she died, since alot of people were mad after the other Season 3's favorite Awkward had died, demanding that Kelly should bring her back from the dead. Kelly had explained that whatever happens in the game is up to her. However, when Kelly had reseted the surviving contestants, but unexpectedly with Miley Miley Cyrus. Since It was unfair for the competition, she gave Miley her last birthday. As Kelly was complaining about the cak situation, Peeta cheered as he approached the cake. Kelly said: "I know it's exciting Peeta, but it's not going to be without having someone blow out the candles!". Then later, Peeta arrived at the death picnic for Miley. However, he leaves to rake the leaves and afterwards celebrated Miley's birthday. Kelly notices some squirrels and thought they were cute. In order for a memorial of Miley Cyrus, she named the squirrel "Twerkin' Chippy". But unfortunetly always bites her, even on the first and last time they meet. He mourned for Miley Miley Cyrus, as she passed away. Then later, he participated in the pool challenge. Peeta, for once, was doing in the challenge and was predicted to win against Hermione. However, Hermione did a great job too, so it might be Hermione. As Kelly predicted, Peeta won the challenge against Hermione. As he won, he went against Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. As the game goes on, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus ended up as the winner of the challenge. Episode 11 Peeta won the reward poll and his reward was to have "WooHoo" with a townie or a descendant, of both genders. The choosing of the partner, was the same as the slave abduction; However, KPopp used her classic "Eenie-Meenie" rhyme to choose. The partner that was selected was a Awkward descendant, which made KPopp confused since Awkward died, they shouldn't cease to exist. When the two had finished interacting with each other, KPopp made him kiss her; which worked. The couple head to the community home, where they have "WooHoo" in the futuristic bed, where KPopp thought it was cool; Since, she never seen sims have "WooHoo" in it. Since, the "WooHoo" with the female is finished, all is left is to have "WooHoo" with a male. The first male was the futuristic male who is pressumed to be the tour guide. However, It failed because of an unspecified reason; Possibly, the male was straight. The next male was first seen playing a video game, where KPopp had stopped him. After, the usual talk and kiss, KPopp led them to a random citizen's bed, where the male left. But, Kelly managed to catch up to him. The two have "WooHoo" and as they finished, the male walked funny. Episode 12 Peeta was first seen eating in the regular household house. Then later, Peeta was seen in the backyard of the reward house, where the Jelly Bean and Juice Pong challenge was held, where he stayed in the same position all day until night has fallen; where KPopp turned on the free will for the contestants to do whatever they want, so if they want to have the death cake, they would have it without KPopp organizing everyone. Moments after turning the free will on, KPopp announced that she would throw party for the final three contestants. KPopp made Peeta invite some descendants to a party, which was later changed to a funeral for the fallen contestants. Then later, KPopp removed the static cheat, so they would starve for the cake. Then later, KPopp sent Peeta to say hello to the plumbot funeral guest. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus' descendant, Victoria Miley Cyrus, was having an impolite conversation with Peeta's descendant, Brent Mellark. Then later, he was seen reading in the living room in the regular household house. Then later, Peeta was seen behind Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and afterwards had made an awkward moment when Awkward's descendant was going in everyone's way. He received white flowers from Tammy Awkward, who was the V in his reward from the previous episode, where KPopp was impressed. Then later, the episode cuts to the main household house, where KPopp discovered she can "WooHoo" in the shower, where she tries for a baby with Tammy. Then later, the episode cuts where Tammy and Peeta were fighting about having "WooHoo", where KPopp said: "Oh no!". Then later, the epsode cuts where Peeta dies from hunger where KPopp yelled: "WHAT?!". Then later, The Neighbor came in to mourn for Peeta, not moments after she entered, Hermione died of hunger aswell. This fact maybe changed and will be done a redo where KPopp asked the viewers. Slideshow peetairl.jpg|Peeta Mellark in the actual "The Hunger Games" film. Trivia *Peeta was one of the only contestants to have their introduction in the Create-A-Sim Mode. *He is the second character to actually come from the actual The Hunger Games franchise. *Peeta is not seen much in every episode since he is always doing some other actions. *Peeta, Awkward and The Terminator are always seen in their swimwear. *Peeta is the first contestant to have a descendant, which turned into a slave. *Peeta is related to Hannah Montana, which means that if Peeta dies, she dies too. *Peeta is the first contestant to have his/her's traits to be changed. *Peeta is always on a losing streak. *Peeta doesn't seem to receive either a reward or a punishment. *Peeta is the second most predicted to win Season 3. *Peeta's descendants and future family has made an huge impact on the series. **Paula Mellark, now known as Hannah Montana, had become the first slave. **Ami Nelson, now known as The Neighbor, had become a second slave. **Brent Mellark, infamously known as The Mad Clapper, has introduced the mad clapper disease to The Sims 3 Hunger Games world. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:3rd placed Contestants Category:Male